Douce vengeance
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, William, grâce à l'avance considérable qu'il a prise sur son travail, n'a RIEN à faire. Pile le jour où Grell a miraculeusement décidé de remplir tous les dossiers qu'il a en retard...


Voilà, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue alors lors d'un cours de physique particulièrement ennuyeux.. Il n'y a pas de romance à proprement parlé, mais puisque Grell est l'un des personnages principaux, l'amour n'est jamais loin ^^

Note : Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas dans la VF et la VOSTFR de l'anime, j'ai décidé que Grell parlerait de lui au féminin, parce que je trouve que c'est une grossière erreur de traduction de le faire parler au masculin! (je suis désolée, en japonais, il dit bien "atashi", donc il parle bien de lui au féminin ! XD)

Hope you'll enjoooy !

* * *

><p><em>...voilà pourquoi nous nous devons de collecter cette âme en particulier.<em>

William, après un profond soupir, posa son stylo sur son bureau et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à y croire : il avait fini son travail. _Tout_, son travail. Jusqu'à ce que son tortionnaire de supérieur ne lui donne un autre formulaire atrocement épais à remplir, il était complètement libre. Pas un seul dossier à remplir, pas une âme supplémentaire à compléter, pas de bêtises venant d'un certain collègue à rattraper.

Il avait fini.

Fini, fini,fini, fini, fini...

Il ne cessait de se répéter ce mot dans sa tête, profitant ainsi de l'incommensurable satisfaction que lui procurait le fait de ne pas avoir de travail supplémentaire. Il mit ses mains derrière sa nuque, et s'autorisa (après s'être assuré que personne ne le voyait, il avait une réputation à tenir) un tout petit sourire.

Il posa ses yeux verts sur la pendule accrochée au mur : 15h30. Il n'était autorisé à quitter son bureau qu'à 17h.

Il soupira de nouveau. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire jusque là ?

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il se décida à ouvrir le tiroir de son bureau, là où s'entassaient généralement toutes les choses dont il n'avait pas besoin mais qu'il ne voulait pas jeter. Il y trouverait forcément de quoi se distraire.

Il y trouva un rubik'ube qui, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, était presque résolu. Or là, le petit cube n'avait pas deux carrés de même couleur consécutifs. A tous les coups, Grell était venu fouiller là dedans, avait voulu essayer le casse-tête, avait, évidemment, lamentablement échoué, et avait alors remis le cube à sa place en espérant que William ne le découvre jamais.

Le Shinigami aux cheveux sombres laissa échapper un soupir méprisant, replaça machinalement ses lunettes et poursuivit sa recherche.

Plusieurs stylos usagés... Trois gommes... Cinq critériums sans mine... un mouchoir pour essuyer les verres de lunettes... plusieurs brouillons... Un magasine de mode people...

...

Un magasine de mode people ? !

William leva un sourcil et sortit le magasine du tiroir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris de trouver ce genre de littérature dans son bureau, puis il se figea lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture ronde de Grell dans les grilles de mots fléchés.

S'il voulait une preuve que le flamboyant Shinigami était bien venu fouiller dans son bureau, il était servi. AUCUN autre Faucheur ne ramenait de magasines au travail, encore moins de magasines féminins (tous ses collègues étaient des hommes.)

Furieux d'avoir ainsi été violé dans son intimité, William sortit en trombe de son bureau et se précipita d'un pas rageur vers celui de Grell. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne remarqua pas le petit groupe constitué de Ronald Knox, Alan Humphries et d'Eric Slingby qu'il venait de percuter.

-Hey, Spears, tu pourrais faire gaffe ! Rugit Eric.

William se retourna vivement et lui lança un regard glacial.

-Vous n'êtes en aucun cas autorisé à me parler sur ce ton, Slingby, fit-il en replaçant ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux.

Eric laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.

-Oh, ne lui en voulez pas, Mr Spears, se justifia Alan. Nous sommes tous un peu sous pression, aujourd'hui...

-Sous pression ? Répéta William en levant un sourcil.

-Yep, répondit Ronald. On a eu une journée de travail de dingue ! On s'est pas amusé une seule fois !

William soupira. Les employés n'étaient pas vraiment sensés s'amuser.

-Oui, reprit Eric, on a pas eu l'occasion de faire une seule pause...

-Tout était si...calme et sérieux, aujourd'hui ! Dit Alan en plissant les sourcils.

William ne répondit pas. C'est vrai que la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été particulièrement calme, ce qui lui avait permis de finir son travail à temps, car il n'avait pas besoin d'être interrompu et donc de faire des pauses pour travailler activement. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Loin ne moi l'idée de vous suggérer de moins travailler, commença-t-il, mais puisque vous ne semblez efficace qu'en prenant quelques pauses, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait aujourd'hui ?

Il y eut un petit silence. Apparemment, Ronald, Alan et Eric semblaient réfléchir.

-Ben...Euh... bredouilla Eric.

-C'est à dire que d'habitude, les pauses viennent assez naturellement... poursuivit Alan.

-Ouais, reprit Ronald en riant, A cause des interruptions complètement délires de...

-Sutcliff, finit William, et les trois autres hochèrent la tête.

Il avait enfin compris pourquoi cette journée lui avait parue si calme : Grell ne s'était pas manifesté. Il n'y avait eu aucune irruption outrageuse dans son bureau. Il n'y avait eut aucun accident. Aucun mort. Aucune plainte pour harcellement sexuel (Faire travailler Grell dans une entreprise où il n'y a que des beaux mâles froids, puissants et distingués n'était en effet pas une excellente idée.)

William rajusta ses lunettes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, demanda-t-il aux trois plus jeunes, il est absent, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, non, répondit Ronald. Il est dans son bureau, c'est tout.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna Will, j'avais pourtant bien dit à la direction de faire retirer le téléphone de son bureau ! La dernière fois, il est resté de 8h à 23h sur sa chaise à faire la blague du "Sarah qui ? Sarah-croche" à tous les individus notés dans le répertoire de notre service et à glousser comme une collégienne stupide...

-Mais, il est pas en train de s'amuser, rectifia sèchement Eric. Il travaille.

A ces mots, même le très stoïque William T Spears ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds.

-VRAIMENT ? S'écria-t-il.

-Oui, répondit joyeusement Alan. C'est étonnant de sa part, non ?

-Tant mieux, c'est très bien si ce crétin s'est enfin décider à faire autre chose que nous faire chier, reprit Eric d'un ton méprisant. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait n'importe quoi dans ses dossiers, et comme ça, peut-être qu'il sera renvoyé.

-Eric ! S'offusqua Alan.

-Faut pas dire ça ! Gronda Ronald. Sutcliff est sympa, un peu bizarre, mais cool !

-_Un peu _bizarre ? Répéta Eric

William soupira de nouveau tandis que Knox et Slingby commençaient à se disputer. Vraiment, ce qu'ils pouvaient être ennuyant !

Il laissa donc les trois autres Shinigamis derrière lui, plus décidé que jamais à se rendre dans le bureau de Sutcliff. Si ce dernier travaillait, il ne voulait manquer cela pour rien au monde.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte décorée par l'inscription noire sur fond rouge "Grell Sutcliff, la seule Lady de tous le service !" il se pencha et regarda par le trou de la petite serrure ( il ne voulait pas que Grell remarque sa présence.)

Et il vit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant.

Grell. Penché sur une pile de dossier. Grattant le papier comme si sa vie en dépendait, ses longs cheveux rouges relevés en une queue de cheval haute. Parfois, il s'arrêtait d'écrire afin de réfléchir à quelque chose, et alors il faisait valser son crayon entre les doigts de sa main droite, les sourcils plissés.

C'était tellement étrange de voir le dynamique Shinigami si...calme ! William constata que plusieurs boîtes de gâteau reposaient dans la corbeille à papier, accompagnées pas diverses emballages de bonbons. Grell n'avait sûrement pas dû quitter son siège de la journée..

William aurait pu se demander ce qui poussait son collègue à faire quelque chose d'aussi contraire à lui même. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qui viendrait à l'esprit de toute personne normale. Cependant, quelque chose de bien différent traversa la pensée de William.

Un mince rictus s'étala sur ses lèvres.

Hé.Hé.Hé.

Il n'avait rien à faire.

Grell, lui, bossait comme un dingue.

C'était enfin l'occasion de se venger de toutes les interruptions dans son travail occasionnées par Sutcliff. Oui, quelle douce vengeance...Les rôles allaient enfin être inversés...

Hé.Hé.Hé.

* * *

><p>Grell se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, frustré. Cela faisait depuis 8h du matin qu'il bûchait sur cette saleté de formulaire : il devait en effet classer et compter le nombre d'âmes qu'il avait récoltées, et pour ce faire, il était obligé de mettre en application diverses formules de suites arithmétiques, de probabilités et de statistiques. Or la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert un livre de maths, cela remontait à l'année où il devait passer son examen de Shinigami, il y avait de ça trente ans. Autant dire qu'il avait tout oublié. Il se mordait vraiment les doigts de ne pas s'être plus entraîner à résoudre des problèmes mathématiques, à l'instar de William qui, lui, pouvait remplir cinquante huit formulaires de ce genre en trois heures.<p>

Grell poussa un long gémissement. Pourquoi s'infligeait-il tout ça, déjà ? Ah, oui. Pour que William soit content de lui.

Pour voir William sourire.

Aaah~ Le sourire de Willu devait être si... MAGNIFIQUE !

Il secoua énergiquement la tête. Non, le temps n'était pas aux fantasmes, il devait finir ce formulaire. Pour Will.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses calculs, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le bruit de sa porte. Il leva la tête de son brouillon et croisa le regard intense et impassible de son supérieur.

-Hum...Ah...Euh...bredouilla Grell. Coucou, Willu ! Je suis vraiment désolée de te demander ça, mais je suis en plein travail, tu pourrais parti-

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Will en se penchant par dessus son épaule afin de voir ce qu'il écrivait.

-Comme tu peux le voir, je m'éclate à **MORT** !Dit-il ironiquement afin de dissimuler le rougissement que lui avait provoqué la proximité de Will. Alors, si tu pouvais me lais-

-Aaaah...je vois...Tu fais des probabilités ? Fit-il sans la moindre trace d'émotion en arrachant la feuille des mains de Grell.

-Eeeeh ! Rends-moi ça !

-Non.

William jubilait intérieurement. Il tendit le document au dessus de sa tête, de sorte que Grell, plus petit que lui, ne puisse l'atteindre.

-Wiiillluuu ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Il faut que je remplisse ce formulaire !

-Tu ne REMPLIRAS PAS ce formulaire, fit-il de sa voix pincée et morne. Tu ne verras JAMAIS PLUS ce formulaire. Je garderais ce formulaire TOUTE MA VIE.

-Grrr ! Grogna-t-il alors que Will continuait à répéter inlassablement des petits « non, non, non. ». WILLIAM T SPEARS ! COMMENT OSEZ VOUS TRAITER UNE JEUNE FILLE INNOCENTE DE LA SORTE ! RENDEZ MOI CE DOCUMENT !

-Nononononon. Tu ne récupéreras JAMAIS ce document, continua-t-il en affichant un air totalement dénué d'émotion, ce qui renforçait le côté absurde de la situation.

-REEEENDS MOOOOI CAAA ! Hurla Grell, essoufflé par ses diverses tentatives dans le but de récupérer sa feuille.

William, poussé par un pur désir de sadisme, mit alors le formulaire juste sous le nez de Grell. Il regarda ce dernier dans le blanc des yeux puis, toujours en conservant un air impassible... transforma la feuille en boule de papier, sous l'air estomaqué de Grell.

Il y eut un silence.

Un _long_ silence.

Lorsque William vit la fureur monter dans les yeux de son collègue, il se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop fait. Après tout, Grell était physiquement plus fort que lui, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais battus (Grell se laissait tout le temps taper sans rien dire.).

-William. Trancha Grell en sortant sa tronçonneuse. . MOURIR ! Je vais te faire sortir de mon bureau en pièces détachées !

Là où toute personne sensée aurait déjà pris la fuite, William, lui, était intérieurement mort de rire. Le fait que Grell Sutcliff menace William T Spears avec sa Faux de la Mort afin de l'expulser de son bureau dans le désir de travailler tranquillement était une situation qui n'arrivait pas tous les jours, ni même tous les siècles.

Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour William. Non. Il devait encore pousser sa vengeance plus loin...

Il quitta alors son visage impénétrable et fronça les sourcils en prenant un air suppliant. Il fit la moue, puis amena son doigt à son menton.

-Grell...Fit-il d'une toute petite voix – celle que Grell prenait habituellement lorsqu'il voulait demander des vacances – Tu... Tu veux vraiment me jeter dehors d'une manière si brutale ? Que tu es méchant~

Grell écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber sa Faux sous le coup de la surprise.

-Wi...Willu ? Tu... Euh... Tu vas bien ?

-Aaah~ gémit-il en liant ses mains et en prenant une posture théâtrale comme il avait vu Grell le faire maintes et maintes fois. Donc, sous prétexte que je possède la réputation d'être un individu sans coeur, alors je ne peux pas éprouver de sentiments et prendre un ton suppliant ? Aaah~ ma vie est si... TRAGIQUE !

-Wii...llu ? Bredouilla Grell en faisant un sourire crispé. Tu es _sûr_ que tu vas bien ?

La mine de Grell était sans précédant. Mais William s'amusait trop pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il avait déjà exploité la partie « j'aime faire chier » de Grell. Il avait aussi exploité sa partie « Reine du Mélodrame ». Il n'y avait plus qu'une facette de son caractère qu'il n'avait pas encore vraiment traité, et cela risquait s'être très drôle...

-Et bien...fit-il en rassemblant ses minces talents d'acteur afin de simuler une voix et un air enjôleur. Je pense que j'irais beaucoup mieux... (il se rapprocha de Grell qui commençait à avoir peur.) Si tu me ré~con~for~tais !

D'accord.

D'accord, il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin en imitant la partie outrageusement séductrice de Grell.

Mais il ne s'attendait franchement pas à ce que le jeune Shinigami s'évanouisse debout !

Grell Sutcliff, triple médaille d'or du comportement le plus vulgaire et coureur d'homme de tous les temps, complètement figé par les (fausses) avances de son supérieur ! C'est vrai que William avait plutôt bien joué ( et d'ailleurs, savoir qu'il possédait un tel potentiel de séduction le dégoûtait), mais était-ce une raison pour s'évanouir debout ?

... Vraiment...

Il fixa longuement le Shinigami figé en face de lui, guettant une quelconque réaction qui prouverait qu'il n'était pas totalement mort, mais en vain. Après vingt six grognements, cinquante huit « ..Vraiment... » et deux cent trois rajustements de lunettes, William fit la chose qui lui parut la plus logique et la plus instinctive : il frappa Grell de toutes ses forces avec sa Death Scythe.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et Grell reprit immédiatement ses esprits, réveillé par le magnifique liquide rouge qui coulait abondamment de sa tête.

-Grell Sutcliff. Êtes-vous de retour parmi nous ?

William, après cet incident, avait décidé que sa vengeance était accomplie et, de ce fait, reprit une attitude normale.

-Wi...Willu ? J'ai eu comme un blanc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien du tout, Grell Sutcliff, poursuivit-il en rajustant ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux. Reprenez votre travail, maintenant.

Grell hocha la tête, alla se rasseoir, puis, après quelques secondes de silence, se tourna vers William.

-Huuum~ Willu~... Tu n'aurais pas vu mon formulaire ?

L'oeil de William tiqua lorsqu'il repensa à la boule de papier qu'était devenue le formulaire de Grell.

-Non, répondit-il d'un ton haché. Mais je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de faire plus attention à vos documents. Des personnes... _mal avisées_ pourraient bien venir se venger de tout ce que vous faites endurer à votre entourage.

Les yeux de Grell s'illuminèrent, puis il se jeta sur son patron.

-WIIIILLUUU ! Tu te soucies de mooouuua ! Aaah~ avec un ange gardien tel que toi, aucune personne mal avisée ne pourra jamais m'embêter ! Que je suis chanceuse de t'avoir mon Willy !

William se dégagea de l'étreinte étouffante de Grell d'un coup de Death Scythe, puis se dirigea vers la sortie alors que le Shinigami rouge se remettait plus ou moins bien de cette petite agression.

-Au fait, Sutcliff; trancha William alors qu'il se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Hm ?

-Si vous ne retrouvez pas ce formulaire... je vous en ferai parvenir un autre exemplaire.

-Heing ? Pourquoi ? Enfin, c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais d'habitude, tu es plus du genre à me laisser me débrouiller toute seu-

Grell fut interrompu par le regard à la fois glacial et pénétrant de William, ce regard qui lui donnait encore plus de frissons que sa tronçonneuse et Sebas-Chan réunis.

Malheureusement, avant qu'il n'ait pu en profiter d'avantage, William avait déjà disparu dans les profondeurs des couloirs.

-Willu... se dit Grell à lui même. Je crois bien que je t'aime autant que Sebby-Sebby ! ^^


End file.
